


Warm me up and breathe me

by Slowburnotptrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Full of fluff with a little bit of angst and smut, This happened the same night they got our boy Stiles back in 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/pseuds/Slowburnotptrash
Summary: 32: “Just kiss me, you idiot.”Requested by @slowlyfallingmadlyinlove on tumblr.100: “You’re worth way more than you think.”Requested by @stydiahasconquered on tumblr.





	Warm me up and breathe me

**Author's Note:**

> 32: “Just kiss me, you idiot.”  
> Requested by @slowlyfallingmadlyinlove on tumblr. 
> 
> 100: “You’re worth way more than you think.”  
> Requested by @stydiahasconquered on tumblr.

Lydia wakes up to the scent that she never thought she would be associating with home. With a lazy smile, she opens her eyes, adjusting them to the light coming from Stiles’ bedroom window. The smile on her face widens when she feels the warmth of his soft breaths against her neck.

It takes Lydia a moment to take in how they’re cuddled against each other. She starts stretching, running one hand in his hair, the other is numb under his head. She makes an attempt to left her head off the pillow a little bit to check the clock on his nightstand but the low groan coming from Stiles as he tightens his hold on her waist, stops her.

Lydia lays back on her sides, whispering, “Okay, I think I can get used to that.” When he nuzzles his nose back again into her neck she adds, “definitely.”

 She has been waking up these past three months with the weight of guilt that comes from forgetting the person who she knew, from the ache filling her heart, that she loved. Now, she is instead waking up to the comforting reassurance of the weight of Stiles’ head on her arm.

Gently, Lydia slides the hand that was massaging his scalp to his cheek, caressing it. When she hears his soft murmurs in his sleep, she presses tender kisses on the top of his head, hiding her content smile in his hair.

She closes her eyes and lets her mind take her back to the night before. The feeling of his lips being pressed on every inch of her body lingers in the back of her head, and she also remembers his words with every kiss he laid on her.

_“I love you.”_

_“Sorry to leave you… Never doing it again.”_

_“No one going to hurt you again… I promise… I won't hurt you again.”_

She remembers crying, she tried so hard to hold back the tears that are welling in her eyes, but his touch was too gentle, his words too sincere. She’s never had a thing that’s close to what Stiles Stilinski was and still is giving her.

Lydia doesn’t want to forget the way he traced and kissed her scars with his fingers and his lips, the ones who traumatised and connected them at the same time.

He started with kissing the side of her head— The spot of thin hair, the same spot that he was too late to prevent, which happened the same night Lydia finally allowed herself to show Stiles that she loved him— She no longer wanted to look down to hide her smile. Willingly, she let her eyes linger on Stiles’ own, exhausted and warm, giving him a soft smile to show him the gratitude she held for him. And Stiles that day had known, or at least suspected, that Lydia loved him back. He had gone home and for the first since he lost his mom, he prayed. He cried as he plead to God to keep Lydia and his loved ones safe. He kept repeating, “ _Take me first. Please._ ”

He kissed her temple again, while repeating, “I’m sorry.” Over and over again, until he heard her softly whispering, “it’s okay, you saved me.”

His breath hitched. “You almost died.”

“But you saved me,” her gentle words against his ear comforted him.

“You saved me too, saving you saved me.” His voice cracked as he confessed. She knew what he meant.

“It’s not your fault, it was never your intention.” She caressed his shoulder. “You’re a good guy.”

With one last kiss against the side of her head, he cradled her cheeks and kissed them, then his lips travelled to her jaw, her lips, until he reached her neck. He kissed the same places where Jennifer wrapped a cord around her neck. Lydia left the school that night with only a reddish ring around her neck and another trauma added to the list that’s already far too long.

Stiles remembered as he kissed her scar, the moment when they both pulled away from their first kiss; at first, his eyes were roaming her face, can’t decide where to settle, on her lips or her eyes. He remembered glancing at the scar on her neck. He felt both sad and awed, all mixed together. It was all that was on his mind at that moment. “You’re so strong,” he whispered against the skin of her neck.

Grief washed over him when it hit him that she got another scar on her neck as well, so he paid more attention and care there. Stiles kissed the soft skin that was tainted a while ago by Sebastian’s claws. After planting one last kiss against her neck, he looked at her to find her longing gaze already on him. She nodded, giving him the consent that he needs to move down her body to lift up her (his) shirt.

Slowly, he laid kisses on the center of her stomach, kissing the scar that she got from Tracy. That night confirmed to Lydia that Stiles still cared; that night also, Stiles laid in bed with his back turned to the girl that he was _supposed_ to love, confronting himself about the fact that he was in love with the girl who was lying in the hospital bed, instead.

 His lips finally were pressing delicate kisses against the scar that started it all, that started Lydia’s pain. Stiles wished that he had been a little bit faster, wished he could go back to save her from the trauma, to make sure she would never ever feel the pain that she felt now, so he apologized to her, again.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

She ran her hand through his hair. He looked at her to find that her eyes were squeezed shut, and the hand who wasn’t in his hair, covering half of her face.

“Lydia? Hey look at me,” he whispered.

“I am okay,” he barely heard her voice, “this is just so new. I never had this.”

He nodded slowly in understatement, even though she couldn’t see him.

He shifted his body, still on top of her but now with their noses inches apart, and he tenderly took her hand away from her face, making her teary eyes meets his glassy ones. “You’re worth way more than you think, and you deserve this.” He paused, licking his lips and shaking his head. “I didn't mean that you deserve me, like... I… I just mean that you deserve someone who can give you this and Lydia, here is the thing, I want to give you this. I always wanted to love and give you this, I was just waiting for you to give me the green light,” he stuttered, but his words were sincere.

Her eyes softened. “I want to give you this too and I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“You shouldn’t be. Let's say that waiting made our love story epic-er,” he joked, making her lips smile sweetly.

“More epic.” she corrected him.

“Shit. Did I just ruin the moment by being grammarly incorrect? I tend to do that a lot.”

“No, weirdly you didn’t.”

He let out a small laugh, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I love it when you correct me.”  

She grinned, showing her teeth and dimples. Stiles grinned back as he dropped a quick kiss on her nose before resting his forehead against hers. He nudged his nose against hers, and proudly said, “You fucking opened a rift in space and time and brought me back!”

Lydia let a small soft laugh. “And you fucking brought me back to life!”

With an “I love you,” he kissed her, while she whispered against his mouth the words that she regretted not saying before.

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

They kept kissing until they both ran out of breath.

Stiles pulled back first and brushed all the hair away from her face, caressing her cheeks as he tried to take in everything about herــ memorizing her face, how her eyes were shining from the light that he gave back to her when she saw him for the first time in three months. Trying to memorize the smile that he caused by just being with herــ Just in case, just in case some bizarre thing happened and took him away from her again. _He won't let it happen again._

“Are you okay?” She softly asked him.

“I got you, I’ve never been better.” His thumb tugged into her bottom lip as he cradled her jaw before bending down to kiss her again slowly and hotly this time. She kissed him back, with the same enthusiasm, opening her mouth against his, giving him more access.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his body flushed against hers, her chest touching his; she felt her arousal growing when his erection accidently grazed her thigh.

Stiles backed away immediately, so fast as if the contact they made created fire. He tried his best not to press his pelvis against hers. Instead he slid his hands under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin under his palms. He kept them on her waist, not lower or higher.

Lydia felt his hesitation. A smile slowly formed on her face when she recalled that he is the same 10 years old boy who once approached her at the school playground and asked her if it’s true that he isn’t allowed to breathe the same air that she breathes. He didn’t even let her react. He ran away so fast after he stuttered something about Greenberg telling him that people like him aren’t allowed to breathe the same air that people like her are breathing.

 Lydia sighed into his lips, “you can touch me.” She grinned mischievously as she added, “you can even breathe the same air that I breathe.”

He pulled back, a little bit alarmed and confused but when he got that she was referencing to what happened 8 years ago, a shy smile crept on his flushed face.

“You remember that?” he wondered in awe.

“How I can forget the scream you let out before you ran away?” She chuckled.

“The scream was understandable for someone who was ten years old and couldn’t control his crush.” he grinned, his hands rubbing her sides.

She hummed against his lips. “So I assume the someone can control it now?”

“Well, if I am being honest right now a part of the someone is losing control,” he said embarrassed.

“Oh. we can fix that. Just remember that I trust you with my whole life, don’t hesitate to touch me,” she mumbled.

And he did, he touched her like how he always wanted, like how he always wanted her to let him touch her.

Hands went higher, his fingertips skimming the sides of her breasts as she slid her hands under his shirt before curling her hands at the end of the hem and he got her hint.

Stiles sat, straddling her, before starting to take off his shirt. Because of the nervousness and the overwhelming feeling of having the girl that he loved under him, wanting him and loving him as much as he wanted and loved her, his hands were shaking as he tried to take his shirt off, and in the process his head got stuck in it.

“Come here, let me help.” They both were chuckling as she helped him to get his head out.

He gave her a nervous smile before tossing his shirt somewhere on his bedroom floor, afterwards she raised her hands and he helped her out of her shirt, throwing it on the floor next to his.

 He looked at her, mesmerized by everything, with how her beautiful soft locks of strawberry blonde hair fanned across his pillow, with the way her eyes were glistening as she held his gaze, both trying to convey all the awe and love they hold for each other.

He broke the eye contact, his hands stroking her bare arm. She followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at his fingers on her arm. Lydia guessed that he was counting in his head. She took his hand in hers and began to count his fingers with her kisses. When she kissed his tenth finger, he let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

“You’re here. This is real. No one is taking you away again,” she assured him, eyes locked in his.

Stiles leaned down, kissing her with open mouth. Taking her hand in his as he intertwined their fingers, resting them next to her head.

Lydia could swear that she heard him humming ‘thank you’ in this kiss. She didn’t know for what but she for sure knew that her heart melted.

They spent the night sharing kisses, touching the other, learning by heart every inch of each other’s body with their lips and fingertips. Every touch brought the solace that they always looked for when they were with their past lovers.

After Stiles removed the last garment that was separating them, he looked at her to find her smiling at him before nodding. He smiled back at her, and at the same time they both moved forward to close the gap between their lips. Stiles carefully and gently gripped her thighs, guiding them around his waist.

“Lydia. Just… Just remember… we can wait if you want,” Stiles mumbled incoherently into her mouth.

“We already lost so much time. I want this now, if you want it too,” she reassured him breathlessly.

“I will always want you,” he wholeheartedly told her.

As he slowly entered her, they never broke the eye contact. Just when the feelings got overwhelming, Stiles buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking lightly on the tender flesh of her neck. While Lydia bit his shoulder as she dug her heels into his ass pulling him in deeper, making both of them moan uncontrollably.

“You… you’re so beautiful… perfect… I love you... Never stopped,” he moaned breathlessly.

Stiles’ sudden move startles her, stopping her train of thoughts when he reaches to hold her hand, he takes it from his cheek, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. At first she thinks that he is awake but seconds later she hears his soft snores.

She smiles, burying her face in his hair and closes her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

One hour later, she’s woken up by Stiles touch against her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she finds Stiles staring at her, a beautiful smile spreading on his face, and she takes his hand off her cheek and brings it to her lips.

His gaze shifts from her eyes to her lips, before travelling back to her lips. He licks his lips and looks back at her eyes again. He blushes when he realize that she caught his stare.

“Good morning.” he says, voice comes off hoarse from sleep, then awkwardly adding, “sleep, well?”

She chuckles, before deciding to put him out of his misery.

“Just kiss me, you idiot.” She moves closer to him, leaning forward to kiss him, she feels him smiling in the kiss. “In fact, you can kiss me whenever you want,” she informs him, and at that his smile gets wider.

In one fast move Stiles wraps his arms around her and rolls her on top of him, she laughs and rests her forearms against the mattress next to his head, her hands running through his hair. He nudges her nose with his, and he smiles, and cups her cheek with his right hand, tucking her hair behind her ear with the other.

Slowly, he tugs her down to meet his lips, his lips parting against hers, tasting her with his tongue. She groans, tugging harder on the strands of his hair, forcing his head to another angle as she deepens the kiss.

Stiles breaks the kiss to drag his lips against her jaw, pressing wet kisses on her sensitive skin while his hand cup the back of her neck.

“I love you,”  he murmurs against her jaw. “Thank you for remembering.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t say it back,” she apologizes, whispering against his ear.

He freezes, guilty that she feels this way, that _her guilt_ is _his_ fault, so he kisses her cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist, hugging her tight. His fingers run through her hair.

He whispers back in her ear, “I didn’t say it expecting that you would say it back, I said it because I know that _you_ deserve to hear it. I didn’t want to leave the world without you knowing that I never stopped loving you.”

Slightly, the weight of the regrets lifts off her shoulders. Lydia tucks her face into his neck, inhaling the familiar scent that she wasn’t familiar with in the past three months. She press a kiss on his neck and tells him, “but you know now that I love you, right?”

“I do, you said it more than ten times last night,” he chuckles softly against her neck.

“Are you making fun of me for saying it?” She pulls back, wrinkling her nose as she tenderly brushes his hair back away from his forehead with one of her hands, while her other hand is placed on his cheek, a grin slowly spreads across her face. He grins back before pulling her down by her necklace to meet his eager lips.

“Never. Ever. Ever. Ever-”  with each words he kisses her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta Cath [@youaretoosmart on tumblr] [cave_canem on ao3]  
> also thank you to @stydiahasconquered I accidentally spoiled a part in the fic to you when you helped me with a scene.


End file.
